


Water Fountain

by BringMeMyAnxietea



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But It's Still There, Childhood Sweethearts, Drinking, M/M, So be safe, it's pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeMyAnxietea/pseuds/BringMeMyAnxietea
Summary: Roman was too young to realize just how beautiful he was.And Logan was too young to realize just how much he loved his best friend.Now it's too late.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: Water Fountain by Alec Benjamin  
> Cross-posted on Tumblr

Getting drunk wasn’t in his plans. Then again neither was falling in love. Life seems to have a way of twisting plans into a cruel joke that nobody laughs at or enjoys.

That’s why Logan currently sat on a barstool, leaning onto the counter with tears in his eyes, recalling memories he had thought were buried deep enough to forget. 

_ “Please, don’t go!” His voice was weak and pitiful as he cried out to Logan. His hand stretched out, as though begging for someone to reach out and hold it. Someone like Logan.  _

_ “It’s almost midnight and we have school to attend to in the morning.”  _

_ “I-I know, I just- I…” He watched as his best friend curled up against the wall next to the water fountain they always met at. It was old and rusted, but it was theirs. It had been theirs since the park had shut down. Labeled as too dangerous. _

_ It had been years since they had been able to fit underneath the metal of the fountain, but there was once a point in which the two of them would force themselves to fit under it together, ignoring the half scraped off gum and dirty metal. _

_ A sigh left his lips as he once more sat down against the wall. His moms would be absolutely livid when they found out, but in the moment he couldn’t care less. Not as Roman’s hand slowly intertwined with his. _

The way they had met had been less than ideal. Anyone who had been a witness to their first interaction wouldn’t believe how close they’d end up being. They’d probably sooner believe penguins were an ancient breed of cats.

He chuckled at the thought. Penguins being cats. What a ridiculous idea.

_ “Marry me!” _

_ “Wha- Roman!” Logan’s face flushed as he glanced up from his book to see his friend holding out a ring pop. “You can’t just propose to me, Roman!” _

_ At his scolding tone, his friend huffed, a pout on his face as he crossed his arms, careful not to ruin the candy ring. “Well, why not?” _

_ Logan’s face heated up more as he sputtered to remember why his cru- friend couldn’t just propose to him. “Well for one, we are both children, and so it is, therefore, illegal to become engaged at this point in time. Not only is it illegal, but it’s extremely uncouth to propose to someone you had not previously been courting. At the very least take me out to dinner first.” He huffed as he finished his rant, looking up to see Roman staring at him in awe. _

_ Logan looked away, embarrassed. “What are you staring at me like that for?”  _

_ “Sorry! I just- I was worried you would say it’s because boys can’t get married to other boys.” _

_ “Well now, that’s just ridicu-”  _

_ “Also you’re just really pretty!” Roman interjected causing him to choke on his words as Roman laughed at his sudden lack of composure. _

_ “ROMAN!!” _

But all of that had been years ago. Before Ethan had come along and become something Logan could only hope to be for Roman. They had been too young at the time for him to realize just how much he loved Roman. 

So he watched.

He watched as Ethan came and wormed his way into their friendship and Roman’s heart. He watched as he seduced Roman with a snake-like tongue and promises of eternal love and devotion. He watched as Roman shut down, abandoning his hopes and dreams for a man who wanted nothing but to love his body.

It wasn’t surprising. Roman had always been beautiful. 

And they’d been too young to realize that not everyone had good intentions. Roman had been too young to realize just how beautiful he was.

One day, as Logan waited at the water fountain for his friend and his partner, he discovered he’d lost more than he knew he had. He had tried texting Roman to no avail. The only response he got was an automated message stating what he already knew. 

Roman didn’t want him anymore. He didn’t need him.

_ “Please don’t go…” He whimpered with tears in his eyes as he stared at the text on the screen. He felt the brick wall scratch his back as he slowly slid down to the ground. A sob ripped out of his chest as only silence responded to him. _

Logan let out a grunt and a curse as a man sat next to him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you, sir, I was merely looking for an old friend of mine.” 

“Don’t know him, now leave.” The other let out a snort of amusement.

“Why, you don’t even know his name! If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get rid of me!” Logan rolled his eyes.

“Apparently you don’t know better.”

“I ju-” Slamming his hands down on the countertop, Logan finally lifted his head, intending to tear into the man next to him. However as his eyes locked with the strangers, he froze. His mouth was open, ready to yell, and his brows were furrowed in an angry scowl as he stared into a pool of caramel and gold.

“There we go. You know you used to be the smarter of us two.” Tears welled in Logan’s eyes as he stared at his old friend.

“Roman…”

“Oh starlight, don’t cry, please!”

“You asshole! You think you can just propose to me and then leave me alone for years, only to come back acting like some pretentious dick-” He was cut off by something soft pressing against his lips.

Oh.

The soft thing was another pair of lips. Roman’s lips to be specific.

….

He tasted like cherry.

“Sorry starlight, but-ack!” Roman was cut off as Logan surged upwards to capture his lips once more, however, being drunk and blinded by tears does not aid well in romantic ventures, seeing as, instead of landing a perfectly romantic kiss, Logan managed to slam their heads together, giving them both a headache.

“You just can’t make things easy, can you specs?” They both chuckled before Logan stumbled into Roman’s chest. 

“Don’t go…”

“Hush now, I’ve got you starlight. I’m not going anywhere without you by my side. Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends, it's a neighbourhood gay here to tell you to stay safe!  
> I know that things are spooky scary right now, and there's a lot of drama right now, but make sure to be careful. Remember to eat some good meals and drink plenty of water. If you're sick take some medicine.  
> And most importantly, don't forget you're loved! <3


End file.
